The Beginning of the End
by LightZed
Summary: The hidden life of the Captain General; and a soft side to Kenpachi Zaraki? This is the story of Zooi Tamyaomo, the child of the Captain General and forgotten about after an incident that changed her future and made her incontrollable. Decades as a 'criminal', years since she last saw her father, one encounter with a strange man who wears an eyepatch changes everything she is...
1. Chapter 1

1: A meeting with a man called Zaraki.

A cold, dark room with only one small window…and a tall, long-haired man. I sat; crouched and cold in the corner as the tall man loomed over me, the moonlight illuminating his pale skin. A scar stretched down from his hairline, right down to his chin. I shivered and whimpered as he crept ever closer. I noticed two other men standing behind him; their identities kept hidden by the darkness. The tall man stopped and his eyes bore down into my face. I cuddled my legs, hiding my face from view as my chains on my ankles and wrists jangled. Suddenly, the tall man swooped down in front of me and looked at me again. My cheeks were blushing red, though I doubt he could see that.

At long last, he spoke – a beautiful low, rumbling sound rose from his throat and resonated round the cell.

"So, Captain General, this is your daughter, huh?" I gasped and looked up. The spiky- haired man was face-to-face with me. My eyes darted to the two other men. They had stepped into the moonlight and their white captains cloaks billowed in the soft breeze. The first man wore 'kenseikan', a sign that he was an aristocrat and the other a greying man with a long beard and scars on his balding head: my father, the Captain General of the Soul Reapers in the Seireitei.

"Yes, this is Zooi, my daughter." A husky voice replied. I could the pain and hurt in his voice – I was not supposed to be here, let alone alive. My mother was an extremely powerful Soul Reaper and was greatly respected throughout the Seireitei fell in love with the Captain General a long time ago. Once word got out that my mother was pregnant with me by the Captain General, she was shunned from the Soul Society, and was shunned also by the Captain General whom he loved with all his heart so she was told. In the end my Mother could bear it no longer – she joined the Secret Remote Corps so her identity was hidden and gave birth to me in secret. Once I was born I was bought up by Miss Unohana, Captain of 4th Company and the Captain General. My mother visited often, but the last I saw of her was when she was called into battle with the Quincies. She died saving a comrade, but she left this life fighting, just like she started her life.

A cold tear trickled down my dirty cheek in the dark and I ferociously wiped it away. I looked into the tall man's face and he grinned a vicious smile – his scar contorting. To add to his manic appearance, an eye patch covered his right eye.

"Ha ha, well, she certainly looks nothing like you Captain, sir," he chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I suppose that's a good thing for you." He added quietly. He looked at me up and down and put his hand on mine. It was like salt and ice at first, but it quickly warmed.

"Zaraki, hurry it up. Yachiru is getting impatient." The man wearing kenseikan told the tall man in front of me called Zaraki. "Anyway, where's this nice side of you come from anyway?"

"Shut it, Kuchiki, it's none of your business." He took his hand away and stood up. "Let us go." He said uniformly and walked out of the cell, but not before he looked at me with a worried look on his face. I savoured his name, and wondered who he was and what was going on. The moonlight disappeared as it hid behind a cloud and I shut my eyes, remembering the tall man called Zaraki.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Real sunshine.

Soon after the three men visited, I fell ill. A high fever meant I fell in and out of consciousness and I was never fully aware of the time. My dreams were about the man, Zaraki, but the dreams nearly always ended with him walking away from me and darkness cloaking my body as though I was being snatched away. I always woke up at that point, but suddenly came to realise it was only a dream. Outside, I could see the grey clouds floating past; it was going to rain soon. I like the rain, but I hate the storms that accompany the rain. I listened intently for any sound, outside or inside, but none came. I was alone and this time I knew it was real and not a dream.

After a few days, my fever settled down and I was able to sit up properly. These days I was always waiting – the visit from the strange man had lifted a burden on my heart and I felt for the first time in years, excited. Excited that a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guards had visited me especially, and he could maybe come back! However, the excitement never lasted long. The chains that bound my energy, also bound my feelings. It had been years since I had smiled properly, and I so badly wanted to be free of these bounds. Was this what my life was meant for? A lifetime rotting away in some cell for a crime I didn't mean to commit?

More days passed, and still I was waiting. I had not slept for I was too impatient, but I was no longer aware of what was going on. My limbs had seized up and moulded themselves into the surroundings. I felt tired, but I could not sleep, but when I did sleep I wanted to be awake; what choice do I have? Thoughts rampaged through my head like a 'herd of angry elephants' as they say in the world of the living. Suddenly, a key turned in the lock, and my eyes blinked wide open. Was it him? Had he finally come back after what feels like a human lifetime? The giant doors opened, and in walked the strange man Zaraki. He looked totally different in the sunlight – my heart skipped a beat when I saw him; a scar that runs down his face, wild, wavy hair and a ripped Captain's cloak that billows after him. Zaraki was tall and like a beast, I could only imagine what he must be like if he was angry. I then noticed the two same men standing behind him – Captain Kuchiki (his name came back to me at that moment now I could see him in the light) and my father, the Captain-General. He wasn't looking at me, or rather he was trying not to look at me. I felt so ashamed to call him my father, but I know I shouldn't.

A few seconds passed before more people walked into the cell – all wearing white masks and cloaks. They walked up to me and grabbed my chains. I gasped and recoiled, but I then realised that one of the white-cloaks was holding keys in his hand. He inserted them and the chains came loose. Shock overcame me, wave after wave. Was I to be released, finally? I looked at my free hands and feet and looked at the strange man Zaraki. He squinted his eyes, as though waiting for something to happen. Byakuya Kuchiki stepped forward to the centre of the cell and stopped.

"Zooi Yamamoto, you are free at last of your heinous crime for which you have served 36 years. Let this be a lesson to you and mercy will not be accepted lest you commit something of the same calibre. You are free to leave the Repentance Palace under the guidance and instruction of Kenpachi Zaraki. You shall also be given your zanpaku-tō and your shikakushō to use. It is up to you whether you choose to carry on your training to enter the Thirteen Court Guards, but for now your name is changed to Zooi Tamyaomo, please remember this as this is your name everyone is given. Nobody is to know that you are the Captain-General's daughter with the exception of a particular few." Byakuya stated in a formal manner, looked at me briefly, turned and stood behind Zaraki.

"Please, come with me." Rumbled Zaraki. His voice ripped through my chest and until I gasped and shivered. It was beautiful, and I could not help but jerk back against the wall. Zaraki moved towards me; a rough style of walking, as though he was a commoner and not a Captain.

"Zooi," he rumbled. "Can you walk?" he placed a large, bony hand on my knee and for some unknown reason, tears spilled and ran down my cheeks. I shook my head, for I had not walked properly since the day I was locked up. Dangling my feet over the edge of the cold stone slab, I suddenly realised how thin I had become. Although I did eat, it was never often and sometimes I refused food. I tried to stand with the help of the white-cloaks, but once I let go, I collapsed into a useless heap on the stone floor. I heard the Captain General snort quietly.

"If she cannot walk, leave her here until she can." He said in a gruff voice. I had not heard the man speak for 36 years, and my heart thumped against my chest for he was the voice of authority. Unexpectedly, Zaraki scooped me up in one swift movement into his gorilla-like arms and turned towards Byakuya and Yamamoto.

"Now then, shall we leave?" Zaraki said simply and strode towards the door. For the first time in 36 years I saw the outside of this dingy cell and as I glanced back, something hit me and I coughed and gasped, what strength I had suddenly diminished and I passed out. Zaraki's hands shook me lightly and I half opened my eyes; beautiful blue sky was all I could see and the amazing buildings of the Seireitei. I sighed and passed out once again.

"Staying too long in that cell took away all her spiritual energy, especially those chains – they absorbed it. Make her strong, Zaraki, for you are the right person. I forgot about her because it was painful and I feel sorry for her. I cannot bear to look at her because she looks too much like her mother. Bring her up well, for I did a disastrous job. When the time comes, you must tell me why you wanted to raise her and teach her. For now though, I must leave." The Captain-General stopped and walked towards his quarters. Byakuya escorted Zaraki back to Eleventh Company's quarters where I was to recover. Dreams floated over me, a tingling sensation ran through my blood, and I felt alive; alive like real sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

3: A new start.

Groggily, I opened my eyes. As everything came to focus, I realised I was in an unfamiliar place. The room was brightly lit – too bright for my eyes; I was used to the darkness of a dingy cell. There was no furniture as such except for a desk with mountains of paper and a sofa at the end of the room.

Looking around, I heard the door open and in ran a short, pink-haired girl. Three meters in, she saw me and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Who are you?" she asked in an innocent voice. Her wide eyes were making me feel nervous and since I wasn't used to speaking, my voice felt strangely distorted.

"Um, hello. I am Zooi. Zooi Ya…" I stopped, remembering what my surname was supposed to be. "Sorry, Zooi Tamyaomo. Nice to meet you." It felt weird, speaking that is.

"Ha! You speak funny!" she laughed and ran to the open window. "Kenny! There's a funny girl asleep in your room!" she shouted squeakily. A rush of wind, and suddenly the strange man, Zaraki was at the doorway.

"Yachiru how many times have I told you, stop shouting out of the window, you know I'm never out there. Your sense of direction is hopeless." His iron voice rumbled, resonating throughout the wooden room. Suddenly, my energy diminished and I collapsed back onto the soft pillows. I couldn't even lift my arms, it was as though there was a weight on my chest and I couldn't force it off.

"Hm, I see you're awake now." He turned to look at me and I blushed red.

"What? Kenny, is she supposed to be here? Why wasn't I told?" Yachiru whined.

"Yachiru, be quiet for a minute. I'll tell you later." In broad daylight, I was surprised to see how tall he was compared to the little pink-haired Yachiru. If anything his presence intimidated me. However, there was something about him that strikes me as odd, though I couldn't figure it out.

"Zooi, Miss Unohana will be here in a minute, so please stay where you are." His formal manner didn't seem right, as it was as different as to when he first visited me.

"I had no intention of moving anyway." I grumbled.

Miss Unohana visited me several hours ago and told me that I was to stay here until I was well enough to begin training – training for what though? I can hardly sit up without falling back, so how am I supposed to train? Still, Zaraki stayed by my side all the time she was here – he seemed more relaxed and less formal. Everything's happened so quickly it makes me feel dizzy!

Days later, with the help of Miss Unohana and Zaraki, I was able to walk outside to the garden for the first time in decades. The feel and crunch of grass beneath my feet felt glorious and the luscious crisp hair rasped my dirty lungs. The vibrant colours of the outside world had changed so little in all the time I was imprisoned. Miss Unohana talked with Zaraki inside while I sat on a bench next a pond. The water glistened in the sunlight and the fountain trickled lightly. I reached for the layer of the pond, but suddenly as soon as I touched the water, something felt as though it flew through my veins and through my heart; an electric shock, only this was water. I gasped and abruptly the water turned to ice. Sunlight danced across the surface, however I wish the same could be said for the poor fish that lived in the pond… I took my fingers away and the ice slowly melted (and the fish started swimming, well, most of them…)

It was only then that I realised that Yachiru was standing behind me. Why did that little girl always pop up without warning? I jumped in fright and leant against the back of the back to regain my breath.

"How did you do that?" she asked in her innocent tone. I stared at her but before I had time to answer, Zaraki was standing before me.

"Let's go inside. Too much of being outside isn't good for you." He eye looked wild and excited – his other was covered with the mysterious eye patch. "Yachiru, be useful and help me will you."

"Okay Kenny!" she sang. True, being outside crushed my spiritual energy, but it felt wonderful to be outside again; it was as though I was a new leaf in spring and I was given a fresh start. It was then I realised that I wanted to stay with Zaraki and get better so I could be a part of something and not forgotten about..again…


	4. Chapter 4

4: Longing to live

Three weeks after I was taken in by Zaraki, I was able to fly and run properly. I had gained most of my spirit energy back and my kidō. However, I was clumsy; being out of action for 36 years does that to you, but something felt different inside me – an unexplained coolness flowed through my blood, like water. I remember the day I touched the water in the pond and turned to ice, but how could that be an explanation? Zaraki saw for only a brief moment what had happened, but I could tell that this wasn't something to just dismiss.

Today would be the first day I could wear my shikakushō and train with my zanpaku-tō. I was extremely nervous, as the last time I used my zanpaku-tō it was all for the wrong reasons and that was what my 36 years in the Repentance Palace was for. I've never known the name of the zanpaku-tō yet; perhaps I was too young to learn it and to train it, but now that I am older it should come to me.

I was looking up at the ceiling when I was thinking about training today, when I suddenly realised, what am I training for? I was already a member of the 13 Court Guards, though not a ranked one – I had only just graduated from the academy, so what was it for? A soft thump woke me from my day dreams and I noticed Yachiru standing in front of me, her huge innocent eyes bearing into mine. I felt uncomfortable, so I looked away but she tugged on my sleeve and pulled me up.

"Kenny's waiting for you, so stop being lazy. He wants you to wear your shikakushō, so hurry up and get dressed." She scolded and ran away. She was right though, I had kept him waiting; I suddenly noticed my soul reaper uniform flopped on the back of the chair on the other side of the room. Seconds later I unwrapped my dressing gown and slipped it on. It was sleeve-less like a vest and had a cloak that swept midway down my legs. Light grey cut-offs were made for me to wear underneath the cloak and as I put them on I noticed the stitching at the bottom still had my name on them: Zooi Yamamoto. I would have to take that off to avoid attention. As I looked in the mirror, I noticed how skinny I had become; in all 36 years I hardly ate, because I believed I didn't deserve to live, but I was force fed most times. After a few years, I stopped being force-fed and was given food once a day. My bones showed everywhere; if I wanted no attention drawn to me I would have to do something about that i.e. train with that monstrous man Zaraki.

Yachiru appeared again once I finished pulling my boots on.

"Hurry up, I'm waiting." She sighed. "Zaraki wants me to take you." I wondered how a little girl like her could carry me, when she yanked me onto her back and zipped over buildings until we reached a cave. It was dark once inside and since being in the cell I had developed a phobia of dark places. I trembled and Yachiru was forced to drag me in. To my utmost surprise, the actual cave didn't look like a cave – there appeared to be sky and trees and proper rocks, but I soon learned that the sky and trees were painted on. I spotted Zaraki sitting atop the tallest rock, his long, beautiful legs dangling over. Something about him that made me become attracted to him, however I was able to feel his spiritual energy for the first time properly; it was intense, but I could hold myself steady. I noticed that Miss Unohana was also here, standing gracefully. She was holding something; my zanpaku-tō! I wanted to turn my nose up at it, but instead I was amazed that it still existed especially what crime had been committed with it. Yachiru was tugging at my cloak again.

"Why are you looking like that? I thought you would at least be grateful to see your sword again – I can't carry mine, so I leave it behind." Yachiru was surprisingly quick to catch on even with those intimidating eyes of hers. However, I felt compelled to touch my zanpaku-tō, as though it was fate drawing me in.

Zaraki.

The moment I set eyes on Zooi that night in the cell, I knew she was …R's… daughter. Her spiritual pressure felt like hers and the Captain-General's; strong but compressed. She would be my prize. I knew that one day she will grow to be as strong as me, perhaps even stronger; what a beautiful thought. To finally be defeated by somebody other than …R… would be truly wonderful. I grinned as I watched Zooi walk through the cave, her wispy blue hair sticking up. I felt attracted to her, but I was unsure why, maybe I'll find out in future? But for now, I shall watch as her training begins. Captain-General has no respect for her any more, but I know how she felt when she drew her sword against others and repented for her crime, I want to know her power, I want to see her succeed, but most of all I want to see her happy and smile. Not once has she changed her expression since I carried her out of the Repentance Palace, although when she sleeps she looks relaxed and calm. I feel her energy spike sometimes when she's asleep and pray for something to happen, but nothing does. I want to be the first one to make her happy. Yachiru will understand in time, but she cannot understand how I feel. Zooi is the daughter of the Captain-General; the most important man in the Soul Society and …R…; also an important person, but Zooi was left, abandoned because she made one mistake. …R… had helped me, spotted me in the roughest parts of Rukongai as a child and gave me life. I never understood that feeling …R… had, but I believe that I do now. I want to give Zooi a life…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A familiar voice

"Pick it up, Zooi." Miss Unohana ordered in a soft and gentle voice. I noticed that her hair was in a plait down her back, not her front. An ugly scar ripped down the centre of her chest and I wondered who could've done it. A clatter in front of me awoke me from my thoughts. My breath caught as I glanced in disgust at the…no, my zanpaku-tō lay on the dusty ground. I hadn't seen it in all 36 years I was imprisoned. It was because of this weapon I was imprisoned. Because I hadn't used it, I felt no connection with it. If anything I felt compelled to tear it apart because I loathed it so much. A low snarl ripped from my mouth.

"Zooi, I said pick it up." Miss Unohana's voice was more urgent this time; I snatched it and immediately I felt something gushing through my blood and a coolness that refreshed my growing anger. The soft braids on the handle felt soft and moulded to my hand shape. I breathed deeply and gripped it tighter.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zaraki looking at me narrow-eyed, waiting for something to happen.

"Okay then Zooi, what do you feel?" Miss Unohana asked politely.

"Huh?" I was confused, what should I be feeling?

"You're holding your zanpaku-tō for the first time in 36 years…you're bound to feel someth-"

"I feel hatred. Loathing. Disgust. I despise this thing." Miss Unohana looked at me in concern while I glared at her. "I never wanted to touch it again, until now. Although I know it sickens me, it feels right." A smile crept up on Zaraki's face as though something interesting was going to happen.

"Okay then. Assume the fighting stance." Miss Unohana drew Minazuki, her zanpaku-tō and assumed the fighting stance. "Don't worry, I'll go easy." She smiled, but it was cold, nothing like her usual calm smiles – was I…scared? Before I knew she leapt towards me, baring her sword at me. I brought my sword up, but too late; I was thrown back into the side of the cave, but I was given no time to prepare – she lunged again, but I quickly dodged and held my sword protectively.

"Good, good. You still remember. Always hold your weapon even if your limbs are ripped off. I'm impressed, I was expecting you to pass out." She chuckled, but I could hear the murderous intent in her laugh. All her usual mannerisms had disappeared, and she now sounded cold and murderous. How could she change so quickly? I'd always known she was an excellent swordswoman but her killer's instinct still shocked me.

Suddenly, something spiked through my hands and up my arms like an electric shock and I lowered my sword slightly. In that time, Miss Unohana saw an opening and lunged again. As I brought my sword up to block, the pain spiked again but quickly soothed. What the heck was going on? Miss Unohana backed away and lunged again. I saw her before her sword made contact with mine, and I quickly dodged to the right and leapt on top of one of the rocks but suddenly Miss Unohana was up in the air – I couldn't dodge! As I brought my sword up to defend I heard a rattling sound. I couldn't afford to lose concentration (Miss Unohana would end up killing me…) so I thought nothing of it. KRANG! Her sword connected with mine, but her power and strength was overwhelming and I screamed out in frustration and pushed her back with all my might. The rattling sound was back, though this time it sounded like a hiss. Again, I had no time to think about it – Miss Unohana was on the move, but she suddenly disappeared. My senses were on high alert. I stopped moving. I heard something rustle behind me and leapt forwards out the way. There was no way I could land a blow, she was just too strong. Am I really this rusty after 36 years?

"Zooi, calm down." A voice came out of nowhere: it sounded harsh and cold. Miss Unohana came at me again but I dodged nimbly and brought my sword down. I noticed that the handle was glowing slightly.

"Zooi! Concentrate! You never know where I could attack." Miss Unohana barked. "I don't know if you know what I'm trying to do yet, but I know you'll figure it out soon." She smiled but leapt at me. A coolness flushed through me and I blocked her attack with ease and jumped back. Zaraki was smiling on top of the rock and chuckled lightly. Yachiru was perched on his shoulder and grinning at me.

"Zooi! Concentrate! She's preparing for an proper attack that will probably hurt you this time." It was the voice again. It sounded familiar, as though I know what it is, but can't quite my finger on what it is. I shut my eyes briefly and heard the voice clearer. "Calm down. Breathe, feel the movements, now open your eyes." My eyes flashed open and I saw Miss Unohana bringing her sword up high and swinging it down. As I brought mine up, Miss Unohana easily pushed it away with her hand and brought her sword down…down onto my face and down my right arm. I feel down and everything echoed. Blood trickled down my face and my neck into my shikakushō. I felt where she hit me – down the right side of my forehead and down my right eye (though missing it…just…) and across cheekbone until it connected with my jawline. Ow. What was it? How could…how could Miss Unohana do that? The last thing I saw before I passed out, was her looking at me as she drew Minazuki for what seemed like the finishing blow. Ow. Blood pooled around me and into my pale blue hair. Ow…help me….my zanpaku-tō fell out of my hands, but I could feel a pulling sensation as though it was drawing me to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enter! Lair of the giant snake!

"Zooi!" a voice hissed. "Zooi, wake up!" I opened my eyes to a bright blue light. As my eyes adjusted I noticed that nobody was there – not Zaraki, Yachiru…or Miss Unohana. A rattling sound echoed around me and I sat up, alert. I then noticed that I was looking at the sky and that I was lying on…on water?! I yelped, but something slithered towards me under the water and stopped before me.

"Hello Zooi. Long-time no see." The voice was clearer and less echoey. Suddenly, the thing under water rose up to the surface and crashed through the top. As water rose and crashed all around me, I gulped and stared at the rising mountain of water. As the water calmed down, the thing became clearer but…hold on…it was a giant snake! It hissed so loudly it was enough to make a human's ears bleed! Quickly standing up, I realised that the snake seemed familiar. As I stared at it, the snake appeared to have a dreadful aura surrounding it. Water was dripping off the snake but never seemed to splash onto the water I was standing on. I could not look into the snake's eyes – its presence seemed to freeze me.

"Zooi, look at me." There it was again – that spine-tingling voice. I looked around me looking for the source, but again, there was nobody there…apart from the giant snake. Sudden realisation hit me – was it the snake talking?! In horror I glanced at the snake expecting to talk again.

"Yes Zooi, it is I who talks." The snake's voice was cold and seemingly expressionless and resonated round me.

"Who are you, no, what are you?! Snakes shouldn't talk!" I whispered. Suddenly, a deafening hiss filled the air.

"Ha ha ha! I am no ordinary snake Zooi. Do you still not recognise me? I know it has been many a year, but to not recognise someone only you could know saddens me. A sudden rush of wind rushed through my hair and appeared to be coming from the snake itself. I watched avidly as the snake's form was growing smaller…and melting?! The silvery water that came from the snake crashed to the surface and sprayed everywhere. However this was not ordinary water; it felt like needles scraping your skin off and piercing the skin. Although when I looked at my skin there was no visible cut. Once the water settled, I stole a glance at where the snake was but found that there was no giant snake, but rather, a mirror image of me only this person had snake like eyes and a blue-grey tinge to her skin. Her mouth didn't seem quite human and her hands gracefully poised by her side. Also, her hair was longer but still in a messy style and slightly darker – her plaits were more black/blue than white/blue. Who was she? Was she the snake?

After several minutes, the wind died down and the water around us stopped rippling. The look-alike smiled coldly and hissed.

"Do you not recognise me now? This is you." She laughed emotionlessly and blinked.

"That's not me. I look nothing like you – for a start I don't have those creepy eyes." I spat. The girl cocked her head to one side and blinked again.

"Hm. I thought you would have recognised this form. Oh well, no point in dwelling is there." I noticed that the formal manner that the snake used was non-existent in this case. The girl raised her left arm and the water below feet began bubbling and rose upwards towards her arm and somehow she managed to form something with it. There was a terrible cracking and creaking sound, like when ice forms and breaks and then the water splashed back to the ground. In her hand, the girl was holding a zanpaku-tō…hold on, my zanpaku-tō! As sudden realisation daunted upon me, a stream of memories came back to me – when I first held my zanpaku-tō, when I first fought with it and then the last time I used it…a growl escaped my mouth and my body shook after I remembered what the girl in front of me is and what she did to me and others.

"Ha ha ha, I think you're beginning to remember girly. Hee hee!" her laughter was like the ice – cold and slippery as though it's fooling me.

"That's enough." Another voice boomed. The girl opposite me immediately stopped laughing and looked around as well.

"Zooi, please enter the waterfall behind you." The voice this time was kind and soft; it warmed my heart greatly.

I hadn't noticed the waterfall behind me – there was no sound coming from it and I was concentrating on the look-alike the whole time. Just as I took a step, the water rose again and out came a giant snake just like the one I saw earlier and slithered quickly into the cave mouth. I quickly followed, running and tripping as I went. The look-alike figure snarled and bared her teeth, no, her fangs! I reached the cave mouth in time, but all I could see was a mirror – was this really where the snake had gone? As I touched the mirror, the surface shimmered and rippled like water, but I soon realised that I must step through before the look-alike reached me. She was using Shunpō (Flash Step) to reach me quicker. I panicked and stumbled back into the mirror. Everything was sucked into a whirlpool and became distorted, but then it all returned back to normal and I was sitting on the floor facing the mirror. The snake secretly slithered behind me and looked through the mirror as well. The look-alike girl was seemingly trapped on the other side.

"Phew! That was close!" the snake rattled kindly in my ear. I yelped and jumped back in shock. "She's a feisty one, you'll need help controlling her for now." The snake was all shades of blue – turquoise, aqua, sky blue; every blue possible. Its scales glittered in the ever-lasting sunlight and reflected her beautiful blue eyes. I was dazzled by this glittering lights show, I completely forgot about the look-alike on the other side of the mirror.

"Um, where am I? I don't remember this when I first heard you." I stated, puzzled.

"Yes, I know. Things changed a lot when you were put into prison; you can blame that." The snake nodded towards the mirror.

"But, who is she, and are you…my zanpaku-tō?" I stared into her watery eyes and felt calm and composed.

"I am indeed the spirit of your zanpaku-tō *****, and this is my world, my lair if you wish." As she spoke, her eyes burned golden and blue: I became mesmerized by her eyes and felt so much at ease it was wonderful and was like being in the same room as Zaraki.

"Hm? What did you say your name was?" I realised that the words became muddled and lost their way to my ears.

"*****." She sighed when she saw my face. "Oh dear, it appears as though you've lost my name. How sad; I was looking forward to fighting Miss Unohana with you." My eyes widened as a loud crash resonated and shook my body. Blood spilled from my face and shoulder wound as I was slumped against the rocks in the world where I was fighting Miss Unohana. "Looks like you need to go back and fast. I'm sure you'll come to know my name soon…and when you do I'll tell you who the thing behind the mirror is. For now though, I must go. Goodbye." And with that, her voice tinkled off and the world came rashing down all around me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revealed identities.

I slowly opened my eyes only to see Yachiru peering down at me.

"Ow." As I raised my right arm to feel my head, I spotted Miss Unohana looking at me in her normal composed manner.

"Don't, you'll make it worse." She pointed to the gash on my arm. Although it had stopped bleeding, it hadn't quite closed up and the skin was pink and rough as though the scar was already there.

Memories of the fight floated back as I sat up, and the world with my zanpaku-tō. Speaking of which, I tried remembering the name of it, but it just wouldn't come to me. Zaraki was sitting next to me with a look of concern on his face. I flinched as he touched my arm where the gash was.

"Miss Unohana I appreciate you doing this, but can you not kill her. This is her first time fighting in 36 years." He rumbled, filling the cave with his guttural tone.

"I am doing what I was told to do, Captain 11. You should do well to know that. Anyway, you were the one who wanted her free considering the situation at the moment." She stated formally. My head was hurting and my hair sticky from the blood. Miss Unohana turned to face me, and I quickly grabbed my zanpaku-tō that was lying next to me.

"No need to worry, I won't attack you now. I am merely pushing her to the edge to gain the powers of her zanpaku-tō back. Otherwise she won't be able fight properly. What's blocking your ears is hatred at the blade and what's inside you…"

"That's enough!" Zaraki bellowed angrily. "Zooi does not need to know of that yet! When the time is right, she'll discover it by herself, not us." This was the first time I'd seen Zaraki get this annoyed, and it was truly frightening. The air around was burning slightly with his spiritual pressure, but I managed to hold myself. His expression was solemn but in his eye I saw pain and sorrow.

Moments later, Miss Unohana unsheathed her sword and walked over to the far side of the cave.

"Get up Zooi. We'll try something different. Training exercises." Zaraki helped me up, concerned as though I'll fall over. True, I was still dizzy from my head wound, but I was okay. I walked over to her, thinking about what Miss Unohana had said; 'What's blocking your ears is hatred at the blade and what's inside you…' – what did that mean? 'What's inside me' – is there anything inside me? I'm just a normal(ish) soul reaper with no weird powers…aren't I? I suddenly felt a coolness flowing through my blood as though in response to that and I shivered.

"Yachiru, do you know who Zooi is?" Zaraki asked the small, pink-haired girl who was perched on his shoulder.

"Nope! Although she's got a wicked spirit pressure, it could rival even Ikkaku's (not that pinball-head would be happy) and perhaps mine!" she trilled. She was playing with Zaraki's long dark hair. Zaraki sighed and glanced over to where I and Miss Unohana were practising. I was being taught how to block certain attacks and what type of counter-attack I should use.

"Kenny?" Yachiru asked innocently.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a couple of things?"

"You've already asked me one thing, what are the others? Get on with it, I want to watch them." Yachiru yanked Zaraki's hair hard, but he ignored it.

"Well, first, who is she and why have you been looking after her?" Zaraki sighed and looked at me as I successfully blocked Miss Unohana's attack.

"Yachiru, you must promise me never to speak to anyone about this. This is regarded as top-secret information. You promise?"

"I promise, I'm not a blabber-mouth." Yachiru whined. Zaraki raised his eyebrows in disbelief that she had just said that.

"Okay then. Zooi Tamyaomo isn't her real name, it's Zooi Rubi Yamamoto."

"Then, that means that she's the…"

"Yep, Zooi's the Captain-General's only daughter. And there's something else."

"What, what is it?" Yachiru asked, wide-eyed.

"Zooi's mother, Rubi, her full name is Rubi Unohana. She never married the Captain-General or anything like that, so she kept her maiden name.

"Unohana…that sounds familiar…where've I heard it before?" While Yachiru was in deep thought, Miss Unohana was attacking me, to try and force me to counter-attack.

"Stupid! Miss Unohana, known as Captain 4 has the same name!" he snapped, irritated and sighed, exasperated.

"Oh yeah!" she laughed. "But you're stupid yourself!" she whined and yanked his hair again.

"Stop that, it's irritating. Anyway, Zooi's mother Rubi is Miss Unohana's sister, so Miss Unohana is related by blood to Zooi. Zooi doesn't know this even though she was brought up by her after Rubi was killed."

"Huh? Rubi died?"

"What did I just say?" Zaraki grumbled. "Anyway, once Zooi was born, somebody managed to leak information out that the father was Genryūsai Yamamoto, the Captain-General. From that day on, the Captain-General has never shown affection for Zooi in public. He often visited and played with her when she was younger, but as Zooi got older, he tried to visit more often, but he was the Captain-General; he can't really get time off.

"Of course, when Zooi was put in prison, he was heart-broken. That's kind of why his hair went so white. He's angry and ashamed that he can't call her his daughter, but he does still feel for her. He always will, because she's his daughter." Zaraki ended, and Yachiru was silent for a minute.

"Oh. I never knew that Zooi was Oldie's daughter." She said quietly.

"I told you not to call him that! Anyway, don't tell anyone, this has to remain quiet." Yachiru jumped down from Zaraki's shoulders and sat on his knee.

"Kenny? I feel slightly sorry for her, you know." Yachiru sighed and watched me and Miss Unohana fight again. Miss Unohana abandoned the 'training regime' and just fought 'normally'.

I was getting better at fighting after being out of action for a long time, but still very rusty: more often than not I could block and counter her attacks. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zaraki and Yachiru together – why where they always together, and who were they exactly? No time to think, Miss Unohana was attacking from the left. I jumped back and raised my sword to defend myself just in time as Miss Unohana flew at me, her curved sword held out to the right. Her curved sword, Minazuki, was more dangerous than an ordinary shaped sword as the blade didn't slice cleanly, it just carried on cutting which explains how I got the two cuts on my arm and face.

Several minutes passed, but nothing happened, when suddenly, a familiar coolness flowed through me and into my sword. Miss Unohana was attacking harder and faster now – she flew at me again in the air, I dodged in time but not before her sword smashed the ground and the blast carried me to the top of one of the bigger rock towers. Again, she leapt into the air towards me and hit the ground in front of me causing the rock to break up…however, I could not jump down for there was a huge gap leading from the cliff-like rocks to the other end of the cave. I leapt to the other rocks but not before Miss Unohana was already there. I swung my sword, but she blocked it with her own hand! I couldn't linger in shock – she swung my sword (with me still holding on to it) 180° which sent me flying off the edge of the rock and crashing into the dusty ground. Although, I managed to regain control of myself so I could easily slide along without damaging myself too much. Once again, that familiar watery sensation flowed through me. A voice in my head piped up.

"Look around. She's gone, be wary." It was echoey and tingly. I looked around, trying to sense some movement through the thick dust. There! I quickly dodged right and avoided the blade; allowing me to attack, but I narrowly missed. Because I could not see very well, I leapt backwards only to fall into the path of Miss Unohana again. She swung but missed as I ducked down. I bounded backwards again, but the voice was there again. I stopped as the mist cleared up as did Miss Unohana. She peered at me, her eyes burning as the watery sensation started up again.

"Why are you running away?" it said. The voice reminded me of Yachiru – all innocent and pleasant to listen to…most of the time. "You have me in your hands, you shouldn't be afraid. Stop relying on the blade and letting that do the work for you. Unblock your ears and fight with me, instead of using me for fear of injuring yourself or others. All you need to do is listen. Abandon your fear and panic, and grip me tight. Make me connect with you; in heart and soul and body. Make your blood flow into me…" I shut my eyes, dropped my arms and clenched the sword tightly in my right hand.

"That's it, open your ears and abandon all that you are frightened of. Open your eyes and remember…remember my name…" the voice drifted off. I made my blood flow through my hand to my sword, so we are one, I opened my ears, and kept an open mind. Slowly but surely, a flicker of light appeared in my mind, and suddenly letters were floating round in the darkness. "T…T…T…" I stuttered. Damn! It wasn't coming out! Okay, stay calm, breathe; look forward…

"Look forward, open your eyes and shout! Shout my name!" the voice yelled again. My chest thumped and bounded as my eyes flashed open, burning brilliant blue as I shouted! Shouted the name I forgot and abandoned!

"TAURA!"


End file.
